Yukine Mcgarden
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: AU where Gajeel was chosen as S-class candidate instead of Levy, so she never ended up in Tenrou during the seven year gap. Enjoy :)
1. Stay the night

"Now go! Pick your partners and be at the port tomorrow morning for our departure." The master shouted and the eight S-class candidates left off to find their partners. There was a large commotion in the guild hall, numerous fights here and there, about who is gonna go with who. Some had no problem picking, Natsu for example that picked happy without a second thought.

They shy bookworm had her eyes fixed on a certain studded dragon slayer, who was sitting at a corner table, ignoring all his 'immature' guild mates.

"He is an S-class candidate. Why doesn't he go and search for a partner. I guess he sits there alone because no one wants to team up with him." Levy said to herself. So, she took a deep breath, gathered all her courage to go and talk to him and maybe offer him something. Levy had been in love with Gajeel from the moment that he placed himself between her and Laxus's lightning. Since then they had shared a bunch of flirtatious moments, most of them making the two extremely embarrassed.

"Hey Gajeel." She tilted her head and smiled.

"Yo, Shrimp." He sipped his beer.

"So, you're on your way to become S-class, huh?" She hesitantly sat next to him.

"Ya."

"It won't be difficult for you. Besides you were S-class back in Phantom Lord, right?" Gajeel didn't answer. He just looked the other way as if he wanted to avoid the conversation. _'What the hell am I doing? Get to the point, Levy!'_ She thought. "You're so lucky. There was no way for me to be picked. I'm weak, my magic is only support, and my body is small. I am not S-class material."

Gajeel looked at her with eyes wide open. She had a sad expression because she was not picked, either as candidate or a partner. It appeared she really wanted to be part of the exams this year. _'She's so cute.'_ Gajeel thought and immediately felt guilty. "Levy-" he started to talk but she interrupted him.

"Yes?" Her eyes shining.

"Umm." _'Did I just stutter?'_ "I guess you would be a good support for me, supplying me with iron and stuff, but I have already chosen PantherLily."

"Oh. I see." She saddened once more. _'Dammit! I can't see her sad like that!'_

"There's also another reason why I didn't pick you." He said, turning his head the other way to hide his blush, which reached his ears.

"What do you mean? You considered me being in your team?"

"I did. But…I would have to watch over you. You're small and therefore hard to be found if lost. And also, because the S-class exams are not a walk in the park. They have to prepare you for the dangers you may encounter in a similar mission." He tried to explain, not making any sense.

"What is your point?" She asked. Levy of course knew what he meant, she just wanted for him to say it out loud.

Gajeel only looked at her with a blank expression, only a few grunts and the sounds of teeth gritting escaping his mouth. _'I can't bring myself to say that kind of sappy shit!'_ He thought and quickly stood.

"Forget it. See ya in a couple of days." He placed his hands in his pockets and turned on his heel.

"Gajeel, wait!" Levy shouted as she ran behind him. "Wait, tell me. You cannot say something and stop midsentence!" Levy said but he was ignoring her. "Gajeel!" She shouted but again no answer. Levy continued walking with him in silence, and she would insist until he gives her some attention. "You big lug, talk to me!" She landed her fists on his back as she talked.

When Gajeel had enough of this, he turned and caught her wrist midair and dragged her through an alley. He pushed her, so that her back hit the wall and caged her with his body, placing both his forearms next to her head. Levy could admit she felt a hint of fear, but it disappeared completely when she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. He was kissing her. The way his body was pressed against hers and the way his lips worked, made her lightheaded.

He, on the other hand, tried to make their kissing a little more passionate, by licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She gave it to him and their tongues fought for dominance, until she gave in and Gajeel's tongue moved around to taste her. Levy's hands traveled to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his locks, and pulled him closer while also deepening the kiss.

Gajeel's lips moved to her jaw and then her neck, nipping her soft flesh on the way. "Do you understand now?" He growled.

"Yes….but you could have just said so." She moaned and licked his pierced earlobe while he worked on her neck.

"I'm not the one good with words, Shrimp. I'm a man of action." One of his hands snaked on her collarbone and went south until he reached her breasts.

"Mmm, I love this kind on men." Her hand was placed on Gajeel's, leading it to touch her from inside her dress, instead of through the fabric.

"Levy…" He looked at her, full of lust, eyes, just like his.

"I want you to touch me, Gajeel." She wrapped her one leg around his.

He then placed his knee between her legs, opening them. "As you wish." He said and returned to kissing the crook of her neck. His hands started kneading her perky breasts and his thumbs traced her erect buds. Levy let out sexy voices next to his ear and gritted her hips to his leg, trying to ease for of the heat that had started in her intimate area.

"If you go on like that I won't be able to stop." He growled and touched his sharp canines to her shoulder, ready to bite.

"Who said I want you to stop?" She said, knowing what he was about to do, so she braced herself for a sharp pain. That pain never came, instead his lips were planted on hers once more. "Gajeel, I want you to do it." She said, as she cupped his jaw and forced him to look at her.

"Levy, there will be no going back. I have chosen you as my mate, but you're not obliged to pick me as yours. If I do this, you will be stuck with me, forever." He warned.

"I know there is no way back after this, and I do choose you as my life-mate and I want to be stuck with you for the rest of my life because I love you. I've loved you for a long time now."

"And I love you. So, so much." He kissed her again, but this time with more love, rather than lust. They readjusted their clothes so they would gain some decency, without breaking the kiss. "Let's go to my place." He offered and she answered with a smile and a nod.

Levy and Gajeel were at it until next dawn. Gajeel being above her, sweating and panting, and Levy in a similar condition, mewling and screaming his name. It was the first time for both of them, and when their end was close, Gajeel shank his teeth on her shoulder, marking her as his mate. After that they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms. The time for Gajeel's departure was coming close, so he woke up earlier and watched her sleep.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, my love. I'll protect you with all my might and never hurt you. Heh, the last part I can't promise, since I'm stupid enough to do it without meaning to. But you already know that and you forgive me." He planted his lips on her forehead and she smiled, his voice soothing her.

He got up and ready for his journey. He pecked her lips one more time and left.

 **Whaaaaaa! Chapter 1: check. Hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. And I'll see ya in the next one!**


	2. Yukine

A few sun rays got through the bedroom window, waking Levy up. She stretched her arms and legs and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked to her side only to find an empty space. She sat up and called her lover's name but he was nowhere to be found. Instead, she saw a note that obviously he had left on his pillow. Levy covered her naked chest with the sheet and raised the letter to read it.

 _Morning Love,  
by the time you wake up I'll be already gone. Be back in a couple of days.  
Miss ya, your mate._

Levy blushed and held the piece of paper close to her heart.

The next two days at the guild were peaceful, without any major fights, since all the troublemakers were at Tenrou. Levy waited anxiously for his arrival but the doors never opened. No one would answer the communication lacrimas, so a team decided to go and check. Bad news arrived at the guild that day. Tenrou Island was vanished and so did everyone on it.

Levy fell on her knees, the tears pouring out of her eyes filled buckets. She felt a sharp pain in her heart. Were they dead? Were they alive? No one knew. And there were no clues how it happened. Levy ran to the port and shouted his name, expecting an answer. Again and again. She looked at her reflection on the water. She thought about falling in and drown. Her mate was missing and somehow she had no hope of him returning. She was going to do it until she felt something weird in her. Like her insides twitched. Soon she was puking her guts out.

Her suspicions were correct, after a visit to Porlyusica. She was pregnant. And Gajeel was the father. She once again walked to the port and shouted. "You big ass, if you don't come back to me and your child, I'll come there and drag you out of the sea myself!"

Levy had a lot of support during pregnancy and childbirth. Jet and Droy were too stubborn in the beginning because it was Gajeel's child after all, but then they realized that the mother was their beloved Levy. Bisca also was always there for her and Levy returned the favor, by helping during the green haired woman's pregnancy.

Nine months later, in a snowing winter night, Levy gave birth to a baby boy. The baby resembled Gajeel in his hair and red eyes, but had Levy's facial features. _'The best gift he could have given me.'_ That was what she described of her son.

Yukine was the name Levy chose, to reming her the day he was born. Yukine grew up with Romeo as his big brother, who he idolized, and Asuka as his little sister, who was also his weak spot. The boy also learned to use Solid Script, like his mother, but when he reached the age of five, he began to show some of the Gajeel part of himself.

* * *

 _Yukine, five years old._

"Mama!" The young boy rushed into the kitchen, crying.

"Baby, what happened?" Levy kneeled to his height.

"Look! What is happening to me?" He revealed his hand that was hidden behind his back. It was covered in iron scales.

Levy's eyes widened at the sight. "So you are a dragon slayer after all." She said proudly.

"What?" The boy dried some of his tears with his sleeve.

"Come sit here with mama, Yukine." Levy sat on the arm chair and her son climbed to sit on her lap. "This is magic, like Solid Script, only much more powerful and beautiful. It is the magic that daddy uses. I didn't know there kind of abilities were hereditary." Levy mumbled the last sentence to herself.

"Herer-?" He tried to say and Levy laughed.

"Hereditary. When a mommy or a daddy pass something to their children. This is what daddy passed on to you." Levy placed her palm on her son's iron covered one and he flinched. "See, they're nothing bad."

"You're right. But how will I turn my hand back to normal again?" He asked and looked at her.

"Well, first give mama a big hug." And he did. Levy caressed his back with one hand and his black hair with the other and rested her chin on his crown. "Think something that makes you calm and happy. And feel your magic energy flowing inside you. You already know how to do that."

The mother's soothing words calmed the boy and soon his hand was with flesh and bones again.

"Mama? If daddy's gift to me was his magic, what did he give to you?" He looked up, curious.

"He gave me you of course. And I couldn't have asked for a more perfect gift." Levy hugged him tightly. "Now go back to your room to play." She kissed his cheek.

Levy stood next to the window and gazed at the sea. She had left her apartment in Fairy Hills and moved in Gajeel's house, which had appropriate size, low rent and was in a good neighborhood for a single mother and her child. Tears reached her eyes as she remembered Gajeel and how much she wanted to have him there, so that they could be a family. "Please Gajeel. Come back to me soon. How will I manage now that I know he is a dragon slayer? I have missed you so much." She cried and cried and cried. They were missing for more than five years and hope fades after all this time.

* * *

Some weeks later, Fairy Tail was attacked by one of those guilds that were taunting it and its members. Almost all mages were down, only a few remained, amongst them Levy and Yukine. Two men held Levy from her hair and started hitting her, a sight that the boy was forced to watch.

"Mama!" He shouted.

"Yukine, don't look." Levy coughed.

"Leave her alone or else-" He was stopped by a kick to his stomach.

"NO!" Levy screamed. "Let him go. You can have me but let the boy go!" She pleaded but was not heard.

Yukine laid on the floor, barely able to move. He only picked his head up to see his mother being hit again. Anger rushed through his veins and his instincts took over him. In front of him was an iron plate, which he reached and bit. Levy saw how her son ate the iron and so did the attackers.

"A monster!" One said.

"No. An iron dragon slayer." Levy spat, knowing the stances that the boy had taken. She had seen them performed by his older duplicate.

"Iron dragon roar!" Yukine let out his roar, taking down some of the men, and giving an opening for the still conscious Fairy Tail wizards to counter attack.

After that moment, Levy added iron to Yukine's diet and trained with him every day.

A year later, the news that a hint of magic appeared at the spot that used to be Tenrou Island reached the guild and a team sailed there once more. Levy was not at the guild at that moment and so she didn't hear the news. It was another normal day for her. Again, a guild attacked Fairy Tail, but this time, all the missing members appeared at the doors. The guild hall was once again lively and full of people, after seven long years.

 **Aaaaand here is the second part. Yay! Hope you bros enjoyed. if you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	3. I imagined you taller

Gajeel was happy to see all his guild mates again, even though for him it was like only one day had passed. But he was yearning to see a certain blue haired mage. It had been seven years since she last saw him. Maybe she had moved forward with her life and forgotten him. The thought of seeing his mate with another man made his blood boil.

Nevertheless, he decided to head home for the rest of the day. Bisca and Alzack noticed the dragon slayer exiting and looked at each other.

"He doesn't know." Bisca said to her husband.

Gajeel removed all the bandages from his body, which seemed meaningless now that his wounds were healed, leaving him bare-chested. He pulled a shirt out of his bag and put it on.

* * *

Levy was at her house, preparing lunch and Yukine was sitting on the kitchen table, playing with his solid script magic. When keys were heard unlocking the door, Levy's face shot at that direction. No one had keys for her house apart from Bisca, but she always knocked first.

Yukine stood up and also wondered who it was. Levy walked in front of her son, placing him protectively behind her. The door opened and the last person she ever expected came in. It was _him_. The two froze, looking at each other with eyes and mouths wide open. They didn't even have the mind to breath at the moment. Yukine moved his head upwards to look at his mother and caused the man to move just his eyes towards the boy. Levy also snapped out of her gazing after he did. Gajeel scanned the boy from head to toe and inhaled his scent. There was no doubt in his mind. That child was his and Levy's. He looked exactly like him and her combined. And he also smelled like iron.

Levy saw Gajeel's reaction and smiled, happy tears escaping her eyes. Gajeel dropped his bag and dashed to the two, crashing them in a tight hug. He kneeled to reach the shorties better and Levy, in return, wrapped her shaking arms around him. He cried. A lot. It was just a day for him but it appeared he lost so much.

Yukine was standing still in his father's strong arms, not knowing what to do. Somehow he knew he was his father, that he never met, but he felt reluctant. Slowly he raised his arms and hugged Gajeel's torso, clenching his shirt in his tiny fists, while burying his face in the crook of his father's neck and took in his scent, while tears ran down his red cheeks.

They spend a couple of minutes hugging until Gajeel smelled something. "Is something burning?"

"My food!" Levy said and ran to the kitchen to turn of the oven. She turned back again and saw her mate and their child standing next to each other, a sight that she thought she'd never see. "Do you have time for lunch?" She asked.

"My whole life." He said and she ran once again in his arms, this time sharing a hug just the two of them.

"Say it. I haven't heard it in seven years." She nuzzled in his neck and buried her hands in his hair. She had missed that more than she could remember.

"I've missed you…Shrimp." He laughed and placed her on her feet. The two dried their tears and sniffed their noses. Levy moved behind her son and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Gajeel, this is Yukine Mcgarden. Your son. Sweetheart, this is Gajeel Redfox. Your father." She introduced the two.

Yukine scanned Gajeel and moved a step closer to him. "Father. I imagined you taller."

"Make sure to say that again when we are face to face." Gajeel answered with a grin and the boy puffed his cheeks, exactly the way Levy does. Gajeel swooped down and pulled his son in his embrace, placing one hand on his back and the other on his head, pressing his body as close to him as possible. Tears didn't fail to fall from Gajeel's eyes once more.

"D-dad, you're s-suffocating m-me." Yukine managed to say and Gajeel put him down, afraid of hurting him.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to meet you." Gajeel said, while he was inwardly cheering for being called 'dad' for the first time.

"Now, how about we all sit for lunch? For the first time?" Levy offered.

"I'd like that." Gajeel answered softly.

* * *

The three of them sat on the table and ate as a family. Levy could still not believe it that he was back. They talked about various things that happened during the seven year gap and what Gajeel encountered in Tenrou. Yukine also presented his magic abilities to his father, who was drowning in pride. Soon Lily came and had somewhat the same reaction as Gajeel. When nightfall came, Yukine asked for his father to tuck him in and Gajeel reluctantly did.

"Will you be here tomorrow, dad?" The boy asked as Gajeel pulled the comforter to his chin.

"Of course. And every morning from now on, you will wake up and have breakfast with me and mom, and then we'll go to the guild, we'll train, we'll go on missions. I will be here and never leave again." Gajeel said with a soft voice that he didn't know he had.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you, son. Now sleep. Sweet dreams." Gajeel kissed the boy's forehead and headed for the door, closing the lights. Levy was sitting on the couch and he walked over.

"Is he okay?" She asked, looking up.

"Yeah, don't worry. It was easier than I thought." Gajeel plopped next to her.

"First of all, Gajeel, I'm sorry for moving in your house without your permission but I couldn't stay in Fairy Hills with a baby-" Levy was silenced by Gajeel's soft lips. She immediately relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Finally." She whispered.

"You don't have to apologize about anything, Shrimp. You were a single mother and managed to raise an amazing young man. And I wasn't here. You had to go through pregnancy alone, through childbirth. What kind of man am I, not there for his mate?" Gajeel felt extremely guilty and covered his face with his hands.

"It was not your fault Gajeel. For any difficulty that I may have encountered I never blamed you. I knew that if you were here, you would have done everything you could for your mate and child." Levy cupped his jaw and forced him to look at her. "I love you."

Gajeel didn't waste any more time on words but instead he went straight to making her his again. He picked her up and entered their bedroom, locking the door behind him. He dropped her on the bed and climbed on her to repeat the night they shared seven years ago. 

**Third chapter is up! One more to go. Hope you bros enjoyed. if you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


	4. Midnight Resolves

The couple laid on bed after their love making session, Levy using his chest as pillow and Gajeel's arm resting around her shoulders. Their free hands were intertwined and playing with one another, Levy constantly tracing his veins on the back on his hand and him outlining her fingers.

"So, if seven years passed for me and not for you, does that mean I'm seven years older?" Levy wondered.

"Nah, I'd never have sex with an old hag." Levy looked at him in awe. "Think Shrimp! I was already five years older than you before the gap." Gajeel poked her forehead and she puffed her cheeks.

"Then, I'm only two years older now." Levy said.

"Hm. I can live with that."

* * *

A while later.

"So tell me Shrimp. And if you don't want to answer then don't. But I'd appreciate it if you did." Gajeel cleared his throat. "Did you…umm…bring any other guys here?"

"Well, there were a couple of times…" She looked at him and laughed at his shocked expression.

"What? Tell me!" He asked embarrassed.

"Are you serious? What kind of woman do you think I am?" She pouted.

"I know. But I was missing for seven years. And no one knew if we would come back. You could have restarted your life with someone else."

"You are stupid, Gajeel." She pointed the bite mark on her shoulder. "Do you see this? This means that there is only one man in my life. And that man is you!"

Gajeel smiled softy and moved a stray lock of blue hair behind her ear and then cupped her jaw. "I love you." He simply said, making all of Levy's frustration to go away.

* * *

After some time.

"So, I noticed that you kept your last name. And Yukine has it too." He obviously wanted to say something but wasn't straight forward.

"What do you mean?" She quickly understood, but wanted to tease him for a while.

"You know, since we've mated, you and our son should have my last name. This is how dragons do it."

"I still don't understand." She shifted on her stomach and propped on her elbows. "And dragons don't have last names."

"You don't know anything, Shorty." He pouted and folded his arms on his chest.

"I do know, Gajeel. And you know what has to be done for you to take what you want." She traced small circles on his bicep with her slim fingers.

"Gah! Fine" Gajeel removed the comforter, wore his boxer shorts and walked to his pants, which laid on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. He fumbled through the pockets and found a small velvet box, which he clenched in his palm. Levy had sat on the bed, the blanket covering her nakedness, looking at him confused. He gave her a cunning glance over his shoulder, walked over to the bed and sat on her side, facing her.

"Here." He presented the box to her.

"What is this?" She asked, her eyes locked on the item.

"I had found it some months ago during a mission, and thought of buying it. Back then I hadn't consciously figured out my feelings for you, but deep inside something told me to get into that jewelry store and buy it. I had it in my pocket during the whole exams." He opened the box and looked at its content.

"Gajeel…" She didn't know what to say. He was thinking of her for so long, and so did she, but no one had the guts to confess.

"I guess I have to ask you formally, huh?" He asked rhetorically and got on one knee. "Shorty, you were an idiot to fall in love with a piece of iron junk like me and wait for me for seven long years. But you managed to open your heart for me and make me fall head over heels for you. And also to make such a beautiful angel that you call our son. Levy Mcgarden, will you marry me?"

"All the yes's in the world are not enough. Yes, Gajeel, Yes!" She shouted and hugged him. After she pulled back, he passed the ring through her finger and then kissed the whole thing. Levy pulled his head once more to a searing kiss and led him back on the bed.

She laid him on his back and climbed on top, placing kisses all over his face and neck. Her hands snaked down to his underwear and pulled their rubber band, letting it down with force. "Who told you to put them back on?"

* * *

After their love making.

"He was small from the moment he was born. But he quickly grew tall." Levy said, remembering the day she gave birth.

"You call that tall?" Gajeel joked.

"He is pretty tall for his age! Hmm, let's see. He started showing his dragon slayer side and your habit of eating iron when he was five."

"Wow. And you trained with him?"

"A little bit. Until now he has learned to activate his scales and his roar. He is pretty good I guess."

"From now on, we're gonna train together. All four of us." Gajeel pulled Levy closer and placed his lips on her forehead. "Now tell me more about him. I wanna know everything."

"Well, on every day that I watched him grow he reminded me of you. Even though you were not here, somehow he had your manners. The way he talked and walked. His stances as he used magic. He was like a little you. Somehow it hided the pain a little."

"I would give everything for the chance to live those memories, Shrimp."

"Well, you could." She played with one of his locks and looked at him seductively. "And it doesn't have to be with Yukine."

"Whoa, you naughty Shrimp. Ready for a third round?"

"Yes, and I want to have another child with you, Gajeel."

"Your wish is my command." He leaned forward and captured her lips, while his hands caught her buttocks and squeezed them, guiding her to climb on him. Two knocks at the door, startled them both, making them jump off each other.

"Mama? May I come in?" Yukine said from the other side of the door.

"It's Yukine! Quick Gajeel, get dressed." Levy ran around the room, trying to find her clothes. "I'll be right there, baby." She said.

"Why? He has to learn about these things someday." Gajeel placed his arms behind his head and watched, amused, Levy covering herself with every piece of cloth she found on the floor.

"That day will be in at least ten years and after I have approved if it. Now put your pants on." Levy threw him his briefs and walked to the door, unlocking it.

"Honey, what is it?" Levy kneeled in from of her sobbing son.

"I-I saw a bad dream."

"Tell mommy about it."

"Is daddy still here?" He asked, looking straight into his mother's eyes.

"Baby, is that what you're worrying about?" Levy caught his hands and kissed them. "Of course. He is right….here." Levy turned only to see Gajeel standing right behind her, looking down at the two. He was half naked, with only his briefs on and bare-chested _. 'Is that what you call dressed?'_

"You didn't disappear." The boy mumbled and smiled faintly.

"Come 'ere, brat." Gajeel placed his hands under Yukine's armpits and picked him up. The boy quickly wrapped his arms around his father's neck and Gajeel used his arm to keep the boy up. "You thought that I would leave you?"

"I had a nightmare. That you never appeared and today was all a dream." Yukine pulled back and looked down at his hands that fumbled with Gajeel's hair.

"Hey, look at me. Look daddy in the eyes." He placed his index under his son's chin and raised his head. "I know what will make you feel better. What about sleeping here with us? That way you'll make sure I won't leave." Gajeel proposed.

"Okay." Yukine sniffed.

Levy smiled at her two favorite boys, being so close, even though they've know each other for merely a day. She followed Gajeel as he placed their son in the middle of the bed and she laid on her side. Yukine reached his hands for Gajeel to catch and also laid on the bed next to him. As soon as he did, the boy nuzzled close to him, as if he would disappear. After a while, Yukine fell asleep and Levy was playing with his raven hair.

"Who would have thought that you would be so sweet and caring?" Levy teased.

"Only with my beloved family, Shrimp. You know, I even never expected to see myself in this position. Engaged to a beautiful woman and father to this child…it's just more than I ever imagined."

"You deserve it. I love you, Gajeel." She placed her hand on his cheek.

"And I love you." He leaned forward and answered with a kiss.

 **And that's the end of it! Hope you bros enjoyed. if you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. See ya in the next one!**


End file.
